


Finally

by LadyArtemis13



Series: Peter Parker: Cinnamon Roll Tattoo Artist [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Age Appropriate Starker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Everybody Ships It, F/M, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious Peter Parker, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pierced Peter Parker, Resolved Sexual Tension, Tattoo Artist Peter Parker, Tattooed Peter Parker, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArtemis13/pseuds/LadyArtemis13
Summary: A little over two months after Peter reveals his identity and moves into the tower, the Avengers are set to attend an important fundraiser. Unfortunately for Peter, this means he has to wear a suit, something he is not happy about. By the end of it all, however, he may just find that he didn't mind the night at all. He may find himself very happy as the night ends with something that was, everyone agrees, a very long time coming.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is guys! I'm actually really happy with how this turned out.  
> I made a playlist for the Starker I've crafted that I've been listening to while I write. You can listen to it on shuffle if you want, it doesn't really matter; however, if you look at the types of songs that I originally put at the end of it, it's a pretty big hint for how this story is going to end for Peter and Tony. ;)  
> P.S. There are some references to my story 'Nightmare' so if you haven't read that one you might want to to understand better.

**[Starker Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ithom_sKv50&list=PLiJuraD69EalFyCNwFBsnqtBpLrTg51iW) **

It’s a slow evening at Avengers Tower when Pepper shows up. Contrary to popular belief, crime does occasionally seem to sleep so they’ve all just congregated in the common area. Sam and Clint are yelling at each other over Mario Kart. Steve watches in amusement as Bucky encourages Clint to throw every item he gets directly at Sam. Natasha is reading a novel written in Russian and Wanda is flicking through one of her cookbooks trying to decide on dinner. 

Occasionally, they all take a moment to throw a pointed look at the loveseat that Peter and Tony have curled up on as they share a tablet and discuss the latest design of the Iron Man armor.

They all look over when the elevator door opens. As the familiar strawberry blonde steps out, Peter immediately hops off the loveseat with a bright grin.

“Pep!” Peter exclaims over everybody else’s greetings as her wraps her in a hug.

“Peter! It’s been too long!”

“Well, you have been busy,” Peter reminds her as they pull away. “I mean, you are _the_ CEO of a Fortune 500 company. You are _the_ person in charge. You-“

Pepper slaps him lightly on the shoulder with a smile. “Stop it.”

Peter just grins back at her as Tony laughs and makes his way over. “She’s just too busy and important to mingle with us lowly mortals,” Tony teases.

Pepper groans. “I should have stayed in Europe,” she tells them. “Arguing with old men who don’t think I can do my job is much less exhausting than dealing with you two.”

“Ouch,” Peter winces theatrically. “That hurts, Pepper. It really does.”

“Oh, however will I make it up to you,” she deadpans.

Peter immediately brightens. “Let me give you a tattoo.”

Pepper just sighs. “No, Peter.”

“Come on,” Peter says. “It doesn’t have to be big. Something small. Something tasteful.”

“No, Peter,” she repeats.

“Give it up, sweetheart,” Tony says and wraps his arm around Peter. “You are never gonna get her under your needles.”

“Please?” Peter pouts, puppy eyes on full display. Unfortunately for him, Pepper is not Tony. She can resist his puppy eyes. She just gives him a look and changes the subject.

“As happy as I am to see you guys, I did come here for a specific reason.” She steps back to look at where everyone has gathered somewhere between the kitchen and the sunken living room. “I’m here to remind you all about the fundraiser that you have agreed to attend.”

They all nod, even Clint and Sam who are busy trying to run each other off Rainbow Road. “We remember, Pepper,” Steve tells her. “We’ll be ready.”

“Wait,” Peter speaks up. “What fundraiser?”

Pepper immediately shoots Tony an exasperated look. “You didn’t tell him?”

“I thought I might need backup,” Tony says defensively.

“Oh, this should be good,” Natasha smirks, setting her book to the side.

“Tony?” Peter asks as he steps back and out from under his arm, his own arms crossed. Tony looks a little put out by the distance even as he seems to brace himself.

“Well,” Tony starts, “in about eight weeks, the Avengers are going to be attending an event to raise money to help with repairs following any of the strange attacks New York always seems to be faced with.”

“Okay,” Peter says slowly. “That doesn’t sound too bad. What are you not telling me?”

“So, you agree to go?” Tony asks with a smile, clearly avoiding Peter’s question.

“Just tell him,” Bucky throws out.

Tony shoots him a look. “I’m just asking if he will go,” he says through gritted teeth.

Peter levels him with a hard look. “Anthony…”

Tony winces a little at the use of his full name. “And it’s a...” he trails off into a mumble that even Peter’s advanced hearing can’t pick up.

“What was that?” he asks him, raising one eyebrow.

“It’s a formal event,” Tony rushes out all in one breath.

Peter seems to freeze for a second before he opens his mouth, completely serious. “No.” Tony throws Pepper an ‘I told you so’ look.

“Peter,” Pepper sighs.

He shakes his head. “No. I’m not wearing a suit.”

“It’s for a really good cause,” Wanda reminds him from the kitchen.

“Yeah, it is. A good cause that I can help just as well in jeans.” There’s a stubborn tilt to his chin that says they won’t be getting anywhere with this right now. Fortunately, Pepper is just as stubborn.

“Peter, just wear a suit!” she tells him. “You don’t even have to wear a tie as long as there are slacks and a jacket involved.”

“No, thank you,” Peter says simply. He bends down to scoop up Jenny from where she had padded over to wind around his ankles. “Now, if you’ll all excuse me, I have a phone consultation in about ten minutes.” With that, he and Jenny turn and start towards his bedroom.

“Peter!” Pepper calls after him.

“Business calls,” Peter says over his shoulder. Jenny meows in apparent agreement.

More than one of them smile at Peter’s antics. Tony’s smile falls as he turns from watching Peter walk away to meet Pepper’s glare.

He shrugs. “I told you so,” he tells her.

“Tony, he has to wear a suit.” She holds up one hand to stop him as he goes to speak. “No arguments. Get him to agree to a suit.”

“Why do I have to do it?” Tony whines. He knows how stubborn Peter can be. He knows this won’t be easy.

“Tony.” Pepper warns him. “The fundraiser is in eight weeks. He’s your boyfriend. Convince him.”

Tony’s cheeks turn pink as he immediately starts protesting. “He- he’s not my boyfriend, Pep. We’re just friends.” He glares at the others as he hears more than one sound of disbelief.

Pepper rolls her eyes. “For whatever reason. Just get him to the tailor.”

“Fine. I’ll do my best,” Tony says in defeat.

Tony waits about two hours before he heads to Peter’s room. He knocks lightly on the door and gets a faint ‘come in’ in return. As he walks in, Tony hears a warning meow and quickly turns to catch Jenny as she jumps at him from the top of one of Peter’s bookcases.

“You have got to stop doing that,” he tells her. She rubs her head against his jaw in answer. Tony turns as he hears Peter laugh from the direction of his desk.

“She just likes you, honey,” Peter tells him. He sets down the pencil he’s holding and makes his way towards Tony, stopping right in front of him to rub between Jenny’s ears.

“Yeah, well, I could do without the aerial attacks,” Tony says over her satisfied purrs. “You know what else I could do with?”

“What’s that?” Peter asks knowingly.

“You agreeing to wear a suit to the fundraiser.”

“Yeah, I knew that was coming,” Peter tells him. “The answer is still no, Tony.” Peter takes Jenny into his own arms and lets her curl up against his chest, pointedly not meeting his eyes.

“Peter.” He still doesn’t look at him. Tony, without really thinking, puts his hands on Peter’s hips. He ducks his head a little to make eye contact. “Sweetheart,” he pouts at him. “Please? Pepper might actually kill me if you don’t.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “She is not going to kill you.”

“Maybe not,” Tony concedes. “But she will make me go to lots of boring board meetings with boring board members and if she does _that_ then I won’t be able to see _you_ as often. Do you see the problem here?”

Peter nods slowly. “That would be a problem,” he agrees. He’s silent for a moment, like he’s thinking it over, and just as Tony starts to feel hopeful- “I’m still not wearing a suit.”

Tony pulls back and throws his hands up with a groan. “Oh, come on!”

“Tony, look at me.” Peter gently sets Jenny down and takes a step back, spreading his arms wide. “Do I look like someone who wears a suit? Ever?”

Tony takes a moment to look him over from his fluffy gray socks up to his hair. Peter’s wearing a pair of faded, holey jeans and a Metallica shirt with a red flannel over it. The sleeves are rolled up to the elbows, so the ink on his forearms is fully visible. His nails are painted a dark purple, chipped like usual, and his curly hair is a tousled mess, also like usual. 

Tony sighs. “It’s really not you, is it?” he asks rhetorically. Peter shakes his head in answer anyway.

Tony nods in acceptance. “Alright, I’ll stop asking. _You_ have to deal with Pepper though.” He points at Peter as he says it. Peter just smiles and pushes his hand away.

“Thanks, honey.” Tony smiles back and starts to leave as Peter returns to his desk and whatever his newest drawing is. Tony stops in the doorway on his way out and turns back.

“Sweetheart?” Peter hums in question as he looks over at him. “For the record, I still think you’d look great in a suit.”

Tony turns on his heel and leaves, not bothering to hide the grin that Peter’s red cheeks put on his face.

About two and a half weeks later, Pepper comes striding into Tony’s lab, heels clicking. She doesn’t stop until she’s standing in front of Tony and Peter who are standing together in front of a projected hologram of Peter’s web shooters.

They both freeze and refuse to look at her. Pepper allows this for about five seconds before she clears her throat pointedly. She’s met with two sheepish grins.

“Pepper!” Tony exclaims. “What brings you here?”

“Tony,” she says, “you are supposed to be helping me convince him to wear a suit.” She gestures at Peter as she speaks.

“Oh, he gave up on that weeks ago,” Peter tells her brightly, ignoring the look Tony shoots him.

Tony sighs. “Look, as much as I wouldn’t mind seeing Peter in a suit-“

“I’m sure you wouldn’t,” Pepper mutters. Both Peter and Tony flush pink.

Tony shoots her a light glare. “As I was saying, that’s not Peter. He’s jeans and band shirts. He’s flannels and hoodies. Doc Martens. He is not Versace and a pair of Oxfords.” Peter absolutely beams from beside him.

“You know me so well, honey,” he murmurs quietly. Tony just smiles back at him.

Pepper can feel herself soften as she watches her two oblivious friends. She knows Tony’s right. She also knows that Peter _has_ to wear a suit for this event. She takes a steadying breath and decides that she’ll have to use her secret weapon.

“Peter,” she starts, “I’m going to make you a deal.”

She immediately has his attention. “I’m listening,” Peter says.

“If you wear a suit _and_ do something to your hair for the fundraiser, then I will let you give me a piercing.”

“Two piercings,” he negotiates.

“One.”

“Two. One for the suit and one for the hair.” Neither of them pays attention to the way Tony is watching them go back and forth likes it’s a tennis match.

“Nothing too wild,” she says.

Peter scoffs. “Of course, not. You’re a classy lady, Pep. I’m thinking helix and naval.” He gestures at first his own ear then her stomach as he says it.

Pepper stands there quietly for a moment. “Deal,” she finally says, holding out one hand. They shake on it. “Maybe put a fresh coat of nail polish on too,” she teases. Peter just sheepishly pulls his hand back, inspecting the chipped color.

“Great!” Tony says as he claps his hands together. “I’ll make an appointment with the usual tailor and take you by,” he tells Peter.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Pepper interrupts. “ _You_ are not taking him to the tailor.”

“Why not?” Tony asks her indignantly.

“His puppy eyes hold way too much sway over you. I can’t be sure he’ll actually walk away with a proper suit.” Tony doesn’t even bother to deny it.

“What can I say? He’s cute,” he shrugs. Peter flushes pink beside him.

Pepper rolls her eyes. “Besides, I’ve already made the appointment. You, me, and the girls are expected on Wednesday at seven,” she tells Peter. “Unless you have a client or anything?”

Peter thinks over his schedule for the week. “No, I’m good. In fact, if you come by the shop first then you can get pierced before we go.”

“That works,” Pepper nods.

Peter grins. “I knew I’d get you in my shop someday,” he chirps. 

“Oh, shut up,” Pepper tells him, trying not to smile.

Peter sits slumped unhappily in the large changing room of a clothing shop he would usually never even think of entering. Wanda nudges his shoulder from where she’s perched beside him.

“Cheer up, Peter,” she says. “You wear a suit for one night then you’re golden.”

Peter sighs. “I guess.” He looks over at where Pepper and Natasha are sat on the cushioned bench across from them. “Pepper!” he calls. She looks over at him like a kid caught stealing the cookie jar. “Don’t touch it,” he reminds her.

She slowly lowers her hand from where she’d gone to fiddle with the small flower-shaped stud in her cartilage. “Sorry. I keep forgetting.”

“It suits you,” Wanda tells her. Pepper smiles back and tucks a bit of hair behind her ear.

“It does,” Natasha says with a decisive nod. “Just like a suit will on you.” She gives Peter a pointed look.

Peter pouts a little. “I still don’t want to wear it, whether I look good or not.”

“Well,” Pepper grins, “Tony certainly seems to think you’ll look nice.” All three of them smile as Peter blushes.

“Speaking of Tony,” Natasha says, “he seems to be a little touchier with you than usual lately.” She raises one eyebrow in Peter’s direction as she speaks.

Wanda nods in agreement. “He has. Which is saying a lot.”

Peter avoids eye contact. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Peter,” Natasha warns.

Peter sighs as he thinks about what he’s about to say. He knows he can trust the girls and so can Tony. “A couple of weeks ago, Tony, he had some kind of nightmare.”

“What do you mean?” Pepper asks, her brow furrowed in concern.

“I don’t know exactly what it was about, but he was- it’s like he was terrified. He came to my room and it seemed like he was just checking that I was there, you know? It’s like he was making sure I was okay.”

“Well, if he was checking on you, then I’ve got a pretty good idea what that nightmare was about,” Pepper tells him with a significant look. “Especially if he was so affected by it.”

Peter nods. After all, he’s not exactly a stranger to nightmares about losing loved ones. “Yeah, me too. He just refuses to talk about it.” He shakes his head slightly in frustration.

“So, what happened after?” Wanda asks him.

“Like I said, he was really shaken up so we wound up sleeping together-“

“Excuse me?” Natasha asks with a grin. The other two start to giggle as Peter turns red and starts to stammer.

“That’s not what I meant!” he finally gets out. “That came out wrong! I mean we literally just slept!”

“You sure about that?” Wanda teases as the giggles die down.

Peter manages to pull himself together and levels her with a deadpan stare. “I think I’d know if I had sex with Tony Stark.”

“Yeah, because you want to,” Wanda says casually as Pepper and Natasha nod in agreement.

“What- I- no, we-“

He’s cut off by three simultaneous groans.

“Why aren’t you two together?” Natasha asks, completely done with beating around the bush.

Peter starts to stammer again. “What- I’ve told you, we both have, we’re just friends.”

“Just friends do not act like you two,” Wanda points out. Pepper nods.

“You two have been acting like a couple for years. Believe me, I’ve had front row seats,” she rolls her eyes as she says it, completely exasperated.

“We do not-“ Natasha cuts him off.

“Peter, you two hold hands. You literally sleep together. He calls you ‘sweetheart’ all the time and you call him ‘honey’. Hell, he has, multiple times, said that he would have sex with you.”

Peter blushes. “That’s just Tony being Tony,” he says.

“Peter.”

He sighs. “I just, I don’t want things to change, you know?”

“Pete, you two already act like you’re together,” Pepper points out. “What would really change?” she asks, honestly curious. All three of them are.

“Nothing,” he says with a small smile, his eyes soft. He shakes his head. “And everything.”

“Would that be so bad?” Wanda asks quietly. Peter looks at her in question. “Sometimes change can be a good thing,” she reminds him.

Peter just looks at her for a moment. He hadn’t ever really thought of it that way.

“Just, just think about it, okay?” Natasha says. “You two are perfect for each other.”

Just then, the tailor and a couple of shop assistants come in with a rack of suits for him to try. Peter groans at the sight.

“Who knows,” Pepper tells him with a quirk of her lips. “One of these suits might be just what you two need to push you over the edge.”

The night of the fundraiser seems to come quickly. Tony follows behind Peter with a small box in hand as he reluctantly makes his way to his room to get dressed.

“It won’t be too bad,” he says with an amused smile. “Just a few hours then you can take it off.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Peter says over his shoulder as he walks into his attached bathroom to change. Tony swallows and tries to fight back any images Peter’s words plant in his mind. He looks over towards the bed as he hears a small meow and sees Jenny giving him a judgmental look, like she knows exactly what he’s thinking.

“Hush, you,” he mutters in her direction as he sets the box on the dresser. He waits none too patiently for Peter to come out. Finally, after what seems like hours, he steps back into the bedroom.

“I am not happy,” Peter says simply.

Tony doesn’t respond for a moment, too busy staring, stunned, at the sight of Peter in a [suit](https://www.google.com/search?q=tom+holland+infinity+war+premiere&rlz=1C1CHBD_enUS720US720&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi01PGdk9HjAhUS-6wKHY-JBb4Q_AUIESgB&biw=1600&bih=789#imgrc=ll5YIZRJlRjOLM:), his curls tamed for once. It’s nothing he’s ever seen before and, _wow._ He doesn’t have a tie on and he’s wearing a t-shirt under the jacket, true, but, _wow._ Tony grins when he looks down and sees striped socks but no shoes.

Peter clearly realizes what he’s looking at and starts shaking his head. “I’m not wearing the Oxfords. It’s not happening.”

Tony nods. “I knew you’d say that.” He grabs the box sitting on the dresser beside him. “That’s why I got you these.”

He holds the box out and pulls the top off, setting it on the bottom. Peter comes forward to peek inside and his face lights up. He reaches in and pulls out a pair of dark red [Doc Martens](https://www.google.com/search?q=dark+red+doc+martens&rlz=1C1CHBD_enUS720US720&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwio8pCwk9HjAhUIP60KHXWyB-wQ_AUIEigC&biw=1600&bih=789#imgrc=rJFOUj3L_HMieM), an almost perfect match to his shirt.

“They’re wonderful, Tony,” he murmurs, kissing him on the cheek in thanks before immediately sitting on the bed to pull them on. Tony smiles and puts one hand to the spot he kissed as he watches him, setting the empty box on the dresser. Jenny then proceeds to jump on the dresser and sit in the box.

“Alright,” he says as Peter ties the second boot and stands up to shake his pants legs comfortably over them, “get your jewelry on and we can go.”

Peter crosses over to his jewelry box and starts to put everything on. He puts his earrings in first, silver hoops with diamond studs above them and a matching hoop in his cartilage. He moves on to his rings next and Tony tries to hide his smile when it’s his spider ring that he slips on first. Peter notices.

“It’s my favorite,” he reminds him, smiling gently.

“I know, sweetheart,” Tony says. It’s his favorite too.

Peter slides a few bracelets on his wrists and he’s ready to go. “Alright,” he sighs. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Tony laughs a little and pushes his jacket back to stick his hands in his pockets. Peter takes the time to admire the way his suit sits across his broad shoulders. It’s not the first time he’s seen Tony like this, but he never gets tired of it.

“It won’t be that bad,” Tony reassures him.

Peter hums skeptically and pets Jenny goodbye. “We’ll see.”

He walks out of the room ahead of Tony who does his best to keep his eyes above the waist as he follows him.

They walk down the hallway and are immediately met with claps and cheers from the other nicely dressed Avengers when they arrive in the common area. Clint gives a particularly loud wolf whistle.

“Not bad,” Sam teases.

“He cleans up pretty well,” Bucky joins in, his dark hair tied up.

“Man, I didn’t know you _could_ control those curls,” Clint grins.

Peter rolls his eyes. “Oh, shut up.”

“You do look nice, Peter,” Bruce tells him with a kind smile, Thor’s broad arm around his shoulders.

“Thanks,” Peter says dully, still not entirely comfortable.

“Yes,” Thor adds, “you look nice but still like yourself.” His eyes dart from Peter’s rings to his boots as he says it.

“Thanks,” Peter says again, this time a little more sincere.

Steve claps his hands together. “Alright, everyone ready to go?” He gets a general murmur of agreement from almost everybody. “Tony?” The billionaire’s eyes snap over to him from where they’d been locked on Peter. “Ready?” Steve repeats with a knowing smile.

Tony clears his throat and tries to ignore everyone’s looks. “Yeah. The cars are downstairs. Let’s go.” They all start to head down. Tony automatically puts one hand on Peter’s lower back as they walk and pointedly ignores the smirk Natasha gives him when she notices.

They arrive at the hotel hosting the fundraiser soon enough. They all step out of the cars and are met with a crowd of reporters and flashing lights. Peter is a big focus for the cameras as he hasn’t really been out with all the Avengers since his reveal.

“Just relax, sweetheart,” Tony murmurs, his hand once again at the small of Peter’s back. They make their way into the hotel without too much interference, not really stopping for any pictures or questions. More than once, Tony hears a reporter call out the word ‘IronSpider’. He tries not to think too much about it.

Almost as soon as they cross into the hotel’s ballroom, they disperse. Wanda, Vision, Natasha, and Clint wander off together. Thor and Bruce go off when Bruce recognizes an old colleague. Sam, Bucky, and Steve group off too.

Tony leads Peter off towards a couple of business associates, correctly assuming that he isn’t comfortable being left alone in this crowd quite yet. Before they can get there, however, they’re stopped by a young black-haired Asian girl, probably just over twenty. Tony thinks she looks vaguely familiar and figures he’s probably worked with her mother or father before.

“Oh, wow,” she breathes, her eyes locked on Peter. “It’s so cool to meet you.” She holds out one red nailed hand. “I’m Kelsey, Mr. Parker, and I’m a big fan.”

Peter smiles a little as he shakes her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Kelsey.” As she pulls her hand away, Peter notices the small geometric pattern she has inked on her forearm. She notices where his eyes are and turns her arm over to show it more clearly.

“Oh, yeah, I should probably clarify what I meant,” she says. “I mean, I am a big fan of the whole Spiderman thing too, but I actually meant your art. I’ve been following the _Spider’s Parlor_ Instagram page for years.” She beams excitedly as she says it.

Tony smiles as Peter seems to light up at the mention of his work. He makes eye contact with Peter and nods slightly, continuing on and leaving him to talk tattoos with his tiny fan.

About an hour later, Tony turns around and leans against the bar, glass of scotch in hand. He knows it will be his only drink of the night. He goes to take a sip, idly looking around the room, certainly not looking for a certain spider, when he sees something that makes him freeze.

Peter is standing on the other side of the room, almost directly across from the bar, and he’s not alone. It’s not Kelsey he’s with anymore. He’s talking to a tan, blond haired man probably a few years younger than Tony. Well, it’s more accurate to say he’s being talked to.

Tony immediately recognizes the man and tightens his grip of his glass. Caleb Sutton. He used to work for Hammer, Tony knows, though he has no idea what he’s doing now. Actually, he does know what he’s doing now. He’s flirting with his- with Peter.

He’s flirting with Peter who is definitely not his. He’s flirting with Peter who, Tony remembers as something in his chest seems to fall, is perfectly allowed to flirt with someone who is not Tony.

Just as he resigns himself to turning away and trying to forget what he saw (and he already knows that’s impossible and he’s already thinking of ordering another scotch which is very dangerous, he _knows_ ) Peter turns enough that Tony can see his face.

Tony recognizes the awkward little smile on Peter’s pretty face. That’s his ‘I really don’t want to be talking to this person but I’m too damn polite to make them leave me alone’ look. Tony tries not to think too deeply about the way it feels like his heart has suddenly shot back up from his feet and into his chest where it belongs.

He abandons his glass on the bar top and starts to make his way across the room. He’s about halfway there when he sees the way that Sutton goes to put his hand on Peter’s arm who, thank god, Tony notes, smoothly takes a small step back to avoid it. Sutton starts to gesture towards the dance floor when Tony appears beside them.

“Peter!” he exclaims. “There you are. I lost you in all these people.” He gestures back at the crowd behind him and tries not to smile too smugly at the obvious relief on Peter’s face at his appearance.

“Tony,” Peter says, moving closer to him. “I was just talking to Caleb here about his company’s latest research into clean energy.”

“Caleb?” Tony asks mildly as he pretends to suddenly notice the man standing next to them. “Oh, Caleb! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

Sutton smiles tightly. “Stark,” he says through gritted teeth.

“So, clean energy, huh?” he asks him. “We’re big fans over at Stark Industries. The tower’s actually completely green. Right, Peter?” He places his hand at the small of Peter’s back as he speaks and watches the way Sutton’s teeth grit a little harder.

Peter loses all the remaining tension in his shoulders at the touch of Tony’s hand. “Right. Of course, it’s all possible because of the arc reactor you made.” He smiles over at Sutton. “It really is a marvel, isn’t it?” he asks sweetly. Tony bites back a smirk and can tell Peter is doing the same.

“Yes,” Sutton manages. “Truly. If you’ll excuse me, I’m afraid I have to depart.”

“Of course,” Tony tells him.

Peter sighs as the blond walks away. “Thank you,” he tells Tony taking a step back from him.

“You looked like you could use a hand,” Tony says with a smile. “You’ve got to learn how to get away from people you don’t want to talk to.” He sees Peter open his mouth for what he knows will be a protest and cuts him off. “Even if you have to be a little rude.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “I couldn’t have gotten an excuse out if I tried. He just kept talking about all his ‘great’ plans for going green. You know he actually explained how solar energy works to me?”

Tony raises his eyebrows in slight disbelief. “Seriously?”

“And he didn’t even explain it right! It’s like he thought being an artist means I’m stupid or something.” Peter sounds rightfully indignant.

Tony just scoffs. “You are far from stupid, sweetheart. Sutton on the other hand, well, he did work for Hammer.” He smiles as Peter laughs quietly.

“That does explain a lot,” Peter tells him with a teasing grin. He knows how much Tony hates anything that has to do with Justin Hammer. Peter shuffles his feet a bit and starts to twist one of his rings around his finger.

Tony notices and knows it’s because Peter’s uncomfortable. As wonderful as he looks in his suit, and he does, he obviously doesn’t feel right in it. Tony holds out one hand.

“Dance with me?” he asks.

Peter stops his nervous ring twisting and stares for a second. “What?” he asks quietly.

“Dance with me,” Tony repeats, less of a question this time and more of a suggestion. Peter slowly takes his hand.

“Alright,” he says with a soft smile, his cheeks pink. Tony tries to ignore the nervous butterflies swarming in his stomach as he leads Peter to the dance floor. They move together naturally, without thought, as the band plays something soft and slow.

Tony watches Peter relax completely as they dance. “So,” he says, “is tonight going as bad as you thought it would?”

Peter hums in mock thought. “Well, I still don’t like having to wear a suit and I definitely could have done without getting cornered by Sutton, but no, it’s not as bad as I thought. In fact, there are some things that I think might just make it all worth it.”

“Oh?” Tony asks him curiously. “Like what?” He swallows a little hard as Peter moves just a bit closer and looks up at him through long eyelashes.

“Dancing with you isn’t so bad,” he says softly. Tony smiles back at him and tightens the grip he has on his hip.

“Yeah?” he asks quietly.

Peter nods. “Yeah.” They spend the rest of the song, and the next, dancing in a comfortable silence, their eyes never leaving each other.

As the second song ends, they slowly separate with pink cheeks.

Tony clears his throat as they make their way off the dance floor and off to the side of the room. “So, what happened to that little fan of yours?”

“Kelsey?” Peter smiles. “She had to get back to her parents, but I gave her a card and she’s gonna set up an appointment next week.”

“Networking, are you?” Tony teases him. “I’m so proud.”

“Stop it,” Peter laughs. “I mean, it is my business to make business.”

“Spoken like a true entrepreneur,” Tony teases again. Peter slaps him lightly on the chest in answer.

They spend the rest of the evening like that, together, laughing and teasing in comfort. Around midnight, they all regroup at the hotel’s entrance and quickly make their way through the remaining reporters to the waiting cars.

Almost as soon as they return to the tower, all of them tired from the long night, Peter hightails it to his room to change. After about twenty minutes, he makes his way back towards the living room, now dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a Pearl Jam t-shirt. His curls are slightly damp and back in their usual disarray.

When he gets there, he sees that Tony is apparently the only one still up. He’s loosened his tie already and looks up as Peter enters the room.

“Couldn’t stand it anymore, could you?” he asks with a grin as he sees his attire.

Peter shakes his head. “I really couldn’t.”

Tony’s grin softens. “Well, I think you looked great tonight, but this,” he gestures at Peter, “this looks even better because _this_ looks like you.”

Peter feels his cheeks turn red as he looks down. He quickly changes the subject. “We should, uh, we should probably get to bed.”

Tony nods. “Right. Everybody else already headed off. Jenny followed Bucky to his and Steve’s room, so I guess she’s sleeping there tonight.”

“She does that,” Peter says as they make their way down the hall. “Two super soldiers in one bed means it’s really warm. Are Bruce and Thor staying the night?” he asks curiously.

“Yeah,” Tony says. “They’re leaving tomorrow afternoon, so, we’ll see them in the morning.”

“Right,” Peter says as they reach their rooms. “I guess I’ll see you in the morning too.”

“Right,” Tony tells him. Neither one of them moves to enter their rooms. They stand there, maybe a bit closer than the hallway really warrants, and just look at each other.

It’s a heavy silence and they can both tell that something between them has changed.

Tony looks into those big brown eyes and thinks back to the moment he saw Peter cornered by Sutton, and how he immediately didn’t want Peter flirting with him, or anyone really.

Peter looks at Tony and thinks back to that day in the dressing room. _You two already act like you’re together._

As they look at each other, Tony reaches up with one hand and softly brushes a brown curl out of Peter’s face. Peter’s eyes flutter closed as he leans into the touch. When he opens his eyes, he notices Tony’s own flicker back up from his lips.

_What would really change? Nothing. Everything._

Peter takes a step closer and rests his hand on Tony’s chest, right where the arc reactor used to be. Tony’s hand brushes back softly into his hair. Peter glances at Tony’s mouth before moving his gaze back up and their eyes meet.

_Sometimes change can be a good thing._

Peter takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and leans in, gently pressing his lips against Tony’s.

After a few seconds, they both pull back and it’s like everything slots into place.

Tony’s free hand lands on Peter’s hip as he tugs lightly at his hair, pulling him into a harder and longer kiss. Both of Peter’s hands make their way to his chest as he grips at the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer. Their lips move together perfectly, and their tongues meet, and Peter feels his bedroom door at his back as Tony presses him against it, both hands on his hips now, and he moans low in his throat and everything feels right.

Eventually, air becomes a necessity and they pull back. Tony nips softly at Peter’s bottom lip as he does and is rewarded with a quiet whine that sends a flash of heat through his whole body.

“Sweetheart,” he whispers roughly, thumb stroking at Peter’s hipbone where his hand has slipped under his shirt.

Peter gives him a coy smile, all blushing cheeks and dark eyes, as he reaches back and opens his bedroom door.

“Stay the night?” he asks softly, stepping backwards and bringing Tony with him. Tony can only groan in reply as he follows Peter into his room, closing the door behind them.

The next morning, the Avengers gather in the kitchen for breakfast. Sam has just started a batch of pancake batter when he notices that two of their number are missing.

“Hey, anyone seen Peter and Tony?” he asks. They all look around at each other and realize that no one’s seen them yet.

“FRIDAY?” Natasha asks with a light smirk. “Are they awake yet?”

“Boss and Mr. Parker are both still asleep in Mr. Parker’s room,” FRIDAY responds.

Most of them start to smile. “Both in his room, huh?” Sam asks with a grin.

“Now, hold on, guys,” Steve says. “They’ve slept in the same bed before. This doesn’t necessarily mean anything.” He looks skeptical of his own words even as he says it.

“Oh, come on!” Clint cries. “We all saw them dancing last night.”

“It was not just the dancing,” Thor points out.

“That’s true,” Wanda says. “The sexual tension was thicker than I have ever seen it.”

“Well,” Bruce says with a surprisingly mischievous smile, “we could always ask.” He glances pointedly up at the ceiling.

Steve looks like he’s about to protest because it’s an ‘invasion of privacy’ or something so Bucky quickly intervenes.

“Come on, Stevie. You wanna know too.” Steve looks around at all of them before sighing.

“FRIDAY?” he asks. There’s a tense moment of silence as they all wait for the AI to answer.

“Captain Rogers,” FRIDAY finally says, “I am pleased to inform you that their assumptions are correct."

A cheer goes up. “Finally!” more than one person cries. Clint and Bucky high-five like they had anything to do with the two of them finally figuring themselves out.

“Wait, wait,” Sam interrupts. “Who won?” he asks.

“Who do you think?” Wanda asks with a grin. They all look over at a smirking Natasha.

“I’ll take my payments in cash, boys,” she tells them. They all groan, a few already reaching for their wallets.

Wanda just shakes her head. “You should all know better than to make a bet with her.”

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! They're together! Was some of it probably cliche? Yes. Do I care? No.  
> I thought about posting this story in chapters, so, wherever you see a sort of space between paragraphs, that's where it probably would have been a chapter. Also, the bit with the morning after and Natasha winning the bet is definitely like the end credits scene. :)  
> What was your favorite part? I mean, while I obviously like all of it, I really enjoyed having Tony and Peter team up against Caleb Sutton.  
> Let me know what you thought and any ideas you have for the series!


End file.
